One Drunk Night
by gayfic33
Summary: After their first meeting goes terribly wrong, Logan and Jess try to work things out for Rory's sake. Or maybe it's just for them? BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


It's a few days after Logan first meets Jess and almost fought with him. Rory was upset with him and he didn't know how to make it better, except to apologize to Jess. While Logan doesn't like to apologize nor does he like Jess, he knows he needs to do something to get back in Rory's good graces.

Logan finds Jess' number online and calls him. Jess doesn't answer, but Logan leaves him a message asking to meet up and talk. It is now later that night and Logan has yet to hear from Jess so decides to hang out at his place. Then there's a knock on his door.

Logan answers the door and there is Jess standing there smirking. He is wearing a t-shirt and a button-down over and jeans. His hair is spiked up high and disheveled looking.

"You!" That's all Jess says as he barges into Logan's room.

"Are you drunk?" Logan can easily tell as Jess stumbles through his room and onto his couch.

"I'm not dwunk!" Logan goes to the couch and tries helping Jess to his feet. "No!" Jess pulls Logan and he falls on top of him.

The two stop moving and become silent as their bodies touch one another's. In sync, the two of them lean their heads forward ever so slightly. Their lips touch and for almost ten seconds everything is frozen.

With one quick motion, Logan pulls his sweater off and throws it to the ground. Jess begins smiling as his hands slide up Logan's body, feeling every muscle.

"Your hair is so bright," Jess mumbles as Logan moves closer.

They go back to kissing. Jess slides his fingers through Logan's hair as Logan begins unbuttoning Jess' shirt.

"Your hair's not bad either," Logan says as helps Jess take both his shirts off.

As the two sit there shirtless they wonder what may happen next. More kissing? Handjob? Blow job? Or sex?

"What now?" Jess blurts out his thoughts.

"I have a condom." Logan reaches to the table and pulls one out from the draw.

"Your condom, your penis," Jess says before grabbing Logan's pants, unbuttoning them, and pulling them down along with his boxers.

Logan's penis pops out in front of Jess' face. Jess just stares at the large thick penis for nearly a minute before his animal instincts come into play. Jess, with one pull, nearly rips his pants off before grabbing Logan by the waist and flipping the two of them around. With Jess on top, Logan's penis sticks straight up. Logan rips the condom open and slides it quickly onto his penis.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks.

"No." Jess gets on his knees and goes on top of Logan's penis.

With one quick drop, Logan's penis enters Jess.

"OH GOD!" Jess shouts. Logan is scared and begins trying to pull Jess off him. "NO! Don't stop." Jess begins moving up and back down. "It's not too bad." Jess slowly moves up and down for nearly ten minutes as the two of the run the hands over each other's bodies and just stare.

"My roommates will be home in half an hour if you want me to finish we have to go quicker." Logan is getting impatient and really wants to do this.

"Okay…sure." Jess puts one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back of the couch behind Logan's shoulder.

Jess quickly begins moving up and down with lightning speed. A minute in and he's beginning to sweat hard. Jess is sweating so hard that his hair is beginning to fall down in front of his face. As he gets quicker Logan grabs Jess' waist and helps move him faster.

"Oh god yes!" Logan begins moaning.

"You almost there?" Jess' hair is almost completely covering his eyes now.

"So close!" Logan let's go of Jess' waist and grabs hold of the couch cushions. And with one last push and the squeezing of the cushions, Logan begins to cum. Jess begins to slow down slightly. "Fuck!" Logan whispers as the last bit of cum leaves him.

Jess stops and gets off Logan. As Logan takes the condom off Jess takes a seat next to him, running a hand through his hair to push it back. They sit on the couch just catching their breathes and looking forward to nearly ten minutes before Jess stands up and begins putting his clothes back on.

"Hey. You can't drive home this drunk, let me give you my driver." Logan stands up with him.

"Who said I was drunk?" Jess smirks and Logan stands frozen in place.

Jess then gives Logan a kiss on the lips before walking to the door.

"Let's do this again someday." Jess opens the door and leaves.


End file.
